


Afraid to Sleep

by Day Is Gone (horrorshand)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorshand/pseuds/Day%20Is%20Gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a month since his love left him and he was still afraid to go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid to Sleep

Seunghyun sighed as he realized he was tip toeing into his bedroom. He rubbed his tired eyes as he sat down on the empty bed. He always tried to be quiet when he went to bed since his boyfriend always went to bed before him and he didn't want to wake him up. Even now, a month after his boyfriend left him he still tried to be as quiet as he could when he went to bed.

"Don't think about him Seunghyun" he growled feeling the familiar ache in his chest.

Needing something to distract himself from the memories and quiet of the room he picked up his remote turning on the TV. However, fate was not on his side that night. His heart clenched painfully as he realized the reporter was talking about his former boyfriend's new love. He groaned fighting back tears as he quickly turned the tv back off and got out of the bed and headed towards the kitchen. He needed a drink.

He knew he had himself to blame he hadn't made time to spend with his lover and former band mate. If he wanted to be honest with himself he would have at admit he hadn't even actually loved Youngbae back when their relationship started. As he poured himself a glass of wine he let his mind wonder back to that day.

Youngbae had just been discharged from the army when he showed up at his Hyung's door.

"I'm in love with you Hyung." he had declared nervously still afraid of being rejected.

Seunghyun had hesitated for a second before pulling the younger man into the apartment as he claimed Youngbae's lips in a deep kiss. He didn't share that love but he was attracted to his old bandmate so he figured wouldn't be so bad to date him.

He hadn't realized how wrong it was until he dropped by Youngbae's apartment a couple of months later. Youngbae had broken a date appogizing but he was just wasn't feeling well and had better spend the night resting he'd make it up to Seunghyun next time. Feeling concerned about his Youngbae, Seunghyun bought some flowers and soup and went to his younger lover's apartment. He let himself in quietly, if Youngbae was asleep he didn't want to wake him up. He was headed to the kitchen to leave the soup for his lover when he heard a moan coming from the bedroom. Worried that Youngbae was sicker then he said he quietly crept to the bedroom door. Just as he reached out to open the door he heard the moan again. He dropped his hand to his side in shock as he realized it wasn't a moan of pain but one of pleasure. His Youngbae was screwing someone else.

After that day he had tried to be better hoping that it wasn't too late to return the love Youngbae had given him. Of course he had been wrong a fact he had tried to ignore until the day he came home and found Youngbae packing. He hadn't even realized he had started to cry until his sweet sun came over and wiped his tears away, still trying to be kind even as he broke his hyung's heart.

"I'm sorry hyung I've found someone who can return my love. Don't cry you'll find your soulmate I promise."

Pushing the memories away Seunghyun stood up walking quietly back to his bedroom. He always used to laugh at the people who said that you didn't know what you had until it was gone, but now he realized just how true it was. Tomorrow he'd forget about Youngbae and move on with his life he promised himself as he laid back down starting to fall asleep immediately.


End file.
